


Pool Boy

by crestedhearts (orphan_account)



Series: Tattooed Hearts [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts
Summary: The aftermath of 'Heart of Gold', in which Axel gets his just desserts.
Relationships: Young Xehanort/Reader
Series: Tattooed Hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755229
Kudos: 21





	Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff, a little comedy, most definitely a filler. Nothing serious.

When [Name] awoke, it was to Xehanort's breath gently blowing strands of hair into her face. He didn't show any signs of awareness as she shifted to brush it out of her eyes, dead to the world, and didn't even budge when she sat up with a loud yawn that surprised her. She ached in all sorts of places, but it came with disappointment and the flashback to Axel's impromptu visit right as things had been getting good. She didn't blame Xehanort at all for that; it had been an accident and that had been that. While she was certainly in a little bit of pain, none of it could trump the pure rage burning in her, all of it aimed at Axel, who she vowed to find and murder first thing.

A glance at the clock showed that it was only eight in the morning, which meant she had the pleasure of banging on everyone's doors, forcing them to breakfast, and kicking them out. Or, she could just kick them out altogether and hog the bacon for herself, since the kitchen chefs smoked it with enough flavor to choke on.

As she daydreamed about bacon, Xehanort grunted in his sleep and rolled over. When his head fell to the side, propped up on a pillow, [Name] got a good look at the giant hickey she had left right on the side of his neck, and the other smaller ones she had deliberately placed so he couldn't hide them. Not that he would even do it. In the morning light, they were a livid purple, fresh and probably tender.

Deciding that he needed to eat or spend the day with a grumpy, irate Xehanort, [Name] propped an elbow on the bed and leaned over, gently running her hand over his exposed arm and shoulder.

"Xeha," she sang, tone hitching in amusement as he rolled over and groaned into her breasts,"it's time to wake up. It's nearly eight in the morning and we have people to kick out."

"Let everyone else handle it," he mumbled sleepily. He nosed at her sternum, placed a kiss there, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "Too early for that."

[Name] huffed and combed her fingers through his hair, relishing in the pleased sigh he released against her skin. "Come on. I have a certain redheaded pyromaniac to kill. You know the one."

"Maybe I do." He began drifting off. "Maybe I don't… sleepy…"

"Xehanort Lucian Vellas the III, if you don't get up right now, I'll walk down the hallways naked and make sure everyone can see me while I do it."

She watched as his eyebrows rose, opening his eyes in drowsy surprise.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea…"

[Name] rolled her eyes and slapped his back playfully, removing herself from his grip. She giggled when he hissed and moved to sit up, eyes tracking her as she tore off the bed sheet and retrieved one of his robes from the attached bathroom. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as she tied the sash around her waist and approached him, waiting expectantly for him to get up and follow her.

"You aren't sore?" He asked, voice rough. He pulled her into a loose embrace, balancing his chin on her chest and looking up into her eyes.

"Oh, definitely," [Name] chirped. She leaned down and kissed his nose. "But I'm loving the idea of kicking Axel's ass even more."

After kicking out at least a dozen naked girls to the curb with their clothes and greeting several of the elite with a smug grin, [Name] made her way to the dining room where Xehanort was making grumbled conversation to Axel, Isa, Xion, Marluxia, a half asleep Xigbar, and Larxene. None of them appeared even remotely able to form coherent sentences, let alone make an actual conversation, so [Name] grinned ferally and slammed her hands down on Axel's shoulders.

She felt the fear roll over him like a blanket, tensing up underneath her fingers. She leaned down close to his ears, noting Xehanort's amused and sleepy stare.

"I'm going to fucking murder you for what you did."

"I'm sorry!" He wailed, whirling around in his seat to face her. "I can't just unsee it! I can't! No amount of bleach will erase the image of your bare ass in my mind! And what you two were… Ugh! You're like my sister!"

"I told you not to go in," Isa quipped. He sipped his orange juice like one might at a wine glass. "But no, you insisted, claiming no one was in."

"I said I was sorry!"

[Name] roughly slapped him upside the head. Deeming that punishment enough, she took her seat at Xehanort's side, diving into the plate of bacon and eggs he shoved her way, along with a glass of water and ibuprofen.

"So, Marly, how was your night?" Xigbar, finally awake enough to speak, teased. "It was a bit loud, wasn't it?"

The pink haired male didn't seem embarrassed at all, as much as the other man tried to make him. "I regret none of it."

[Name] took a sip of her drink, almost choking when she felt Xehanort's hand land on her thigh and squeeze the flesh firmly. "Someone's going to clean the hot tub, I'm sure."

"Make him do it," Isa said with a pointed glance to Marluxia. "He is, after all, the root cause of it."

"No," Xehanort interrupted. He had that gleam in his eye when he was plotting; she knew that look. "Why doesn't Axel do it? Consider it… payback."

"Dude… no," the redhead whined. "Please, anything but that!"

"Yeah, why not let the little lackey do the house chores," Larxene snickered, spearing up a piece of bacon on her fork. "It'll be fun!"

Needless to say, Axel did end up cleaning the hot tub, cursing all the while. [Name] had taken up position on the gazebo, sipping away at an Icee that Xion had been kind enough to whip up for her before she left, taking on the 'supervisor' role to make sure that Axel was using the right chemicals.

Xehanort appeared sometime after that, dressed to the nines in a suit and tie that did little to hide the hickey on his neck, she noted with some smugness. He still did look somewhat sluggish, even when he plopped down on the swing with her and pulled her feet into his lap.

"Where are you off to?" She inquired, crossing her legs and wiggling her toes against his tie. "It's a bit early to be messing with family stuff, isn't it?"

"Not family stuff, unfortunately." He exhaled and took a slurp of her Icee when she offered it to him. His nose scrunched up. "Is that cherry?"

"Mhm."

"Either way, I have to take a trip to the Land of Departure to seal a deal with the new heir, Terra--what?"

[Name] snickered. "Who names their kid Terra?"

"... I'm going to ignore that. I'll be gone for a few days. You can stay here and abuse the air conditioning all you like during that time."

"Can I abuse your staff?" She inquired, eyes twinkling mischievously. "You know, just to get the fear pumping a bit."

"Whatever you want." He shrugged and got to his feet, letting her legs slide off his lap. "By the way, you have a spa appointment at three."

[Name] watched him walk off, speechless, then screeched,"I love you!"

He only paused for a few seconds, then called back with a wave,"Love you too!"

When he went inside and [Name] went back to observing Axel, she watched as the redhead stuck his finger into his mouth and mimed vomiting.

She rolled her eyes.

"Keep cleaning, pool boy!"


End file.
